


A ty noś, noś, noś długie włosy

by Filigranka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pod koniec nauki Syriusz zmienił uczesanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ty noś, noś, noś długie włosy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niecierpliwa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Niecierpliwa).



> Gwiazdkowe. Prompt: _Syriusz. Jakieś takie słodko-gorzkie, nie łzawe, bez żadnych slashy. Czas akcji podczas nauki w Hogwarcie. Żeby nie był dziecinny, miał klasę, powagę, żeby lekko zadzierał nosa - w końcu jest ze szlacheckiej rodziny, mimo, że nie chciał mieć nic z nią wspólnego, pewne cechy na zawsze w nim zostały_. Brak slashu i dowolnego inszego paringu absolutnie popieram.

  
       — Łał, on to ma fryzurę! — Słyszał, zapuściwszy włosy pod koniec nauki, szepty podekscytowanych dziewczyn.  
       Rzucał im wytrenowany gwiazdorski uśmiech. Niech podziwiają, widzą, zazdroszczą, niech przeciągają językiem po wargach, ilekroć potrząśnie głową, niech czerwienieją, kiedy czarna kaskada muśnie je na korytarzu, a właściciel przeprosi nonszalancko.  
       Niech nawet drwią, jak chłopaki ze Slytherinu. Oni niby, warknął kiedyś, wskazując na portrety dawnych czarodziejów, ścinali się na krótko? Potem zemścił się porządnie: skoro tamci nie lubili włosów, to je stracili. Wszystkie. Plotki pozostały, ale nikt się już nie odważył powtarzać ich przy Gryfonach.  
       Niech robią, co chcą. Byle kojarzyli Syriusza z fryzury, nie nazwiska.


End file.
